


Back Pockets

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Driving, F/M, Fluff, Hotels, Jeans, On the Run, after season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short one when they pull off the road after being on the run for a long time, and Mulder tries to cheer up Scully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Pockets

Our former agents have been on the run for awhile now, and it is exhausting for both of them. They exit the highway in South Bend, Indiana on a muggy August day, and Mulder parks the car at an extended stay hotel. As he watches Scully get out, he checks out her ass in jeans. 

In the old days she always wore suits. That’s one good thing about all of this: casual Scully. He’s caught up in his thoughts when she turns, squinting in the bright sun, and he sees just how tired and sad she looks. 

Closing the car door, he jogs over to her side.

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do?” he asks, and she gives him a tired look that says, _go on, I’m just too tired to verbalize right now._ “You know how teenagers in the ‘80s would put their hands into each other’s back pockets and just grab ass in front of everyone?”

He doesn’t wait for her to respond, just slides his hand in her back pocket.

  
“You’re ridiculous,” she responds, but she is laughing as her arm crosses behind his and grabs his ass through his jeans.


End file.
